


Bountiful

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: In which Darcy has an exceptionally special surprise for Ron this Christmas.





	Bountiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Welcome back for another addition of the Joy to the World Christmas Crossover Collection! I'm very excited to share this story as this is one of my very favorite crossover pairings to write. Thank you, my lovely readers, for always being so amazing. I hope you enjoy this piece as well.
> 
> This story was prompted by the ever fabulous, GaeilgeRua. I hope this story is everything you hoped it would be! I adore you!
> 
> Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: They've been together for years now and Character A has a surprise for Character B.

Christmas was Ron's favourite time of the year. He and his family always went full out with the holiday festivities. When she'd married into the Weasley family nearly five years ago, she had been wholly unprepared for exactly how much Christmas meant to Ron and the rest of his family. That was why Darcy was over the moon excited to give him the most wonderful surprise this year. She just had to figure out how to tell him…

"I wish you would at least tell me what the surprise is so I could help you brainstorm," Jane told Darcy as they sat on the living room floor. They were wrapping gifts for a multitude of family and friends.

"You're horrible with secrets," Darcy told her friend sternly. "If I even breathe so much as a hint to you, Theo will find out in an instant…"

"He is my husband, after all. We share everything with one another," Jane countered and then pouted playfully. When Darcy threw a ribbon at her, the frown turned into a smile, and they both giggled for a moment.

"Really though, this is the type of surprise that I should share with him first before telling the entire cohort," Darcy explained as she finished wrapping the gift in her lap. "I just want to do something cute and simple that he'll appreciate."

"Go with your gut," Jane said, taking the wrapped gift from Darcy to add to the ever growing pile. "As much as Ron enjoys grand and showy things, I believe he'll enjoy a small token much more as long as it has important meaning behind it."

Nodding, Darcy began to think about how she could deliver her surprise. There were only a few days left until Christmas and everything had to be perfect. She would make sure that this was a Christmas that Ron would never, ever forget.

* * *

 

Christmas morning arrived, and Darcy was a ball of nerves. Keeping this surprise was more nerve-wracking than when she and Jane had gone up against all those aliens in Greenwich. Oddly enough, that was when she'd met Ron. After the excitement wore off, Ian had told her he just wanted to be friends. Feeling a bit down, Darcy found herself wandering the destroyed streets of London. At some point, she'd stumbled right into Ron, and the rest was history.

Now, after a few years of dating, a quick engagement, and five years of marriage, Darcy was about to tell Ron they were taking their relationship to the next level. Ron was still asleep which allowed Darcy to slip out of bed and wander into the living room. She had everything ready for the day ahead. They would open their gifts that were under the tree and then enjoy some pancakes and hot cocoa before heading to his parents for the remainder of the day.

The plan was to steal him away to their special spot in the yard where she would give him his special gift. Despite knowing he'd always wanted what she was about to give him, a part of her worried that he wasn't ready. Hell, part of her felt she wasn't ready either, but there was no going back now. Together they would make this work just as they did everything else in their lives. Next Christmas would be entirely different in a new and fantastic way. She couldn't wait.

Grabbing her mobile from the kitchen counter, she sent off a quick text to Ginny and Jane. The two of them were going to help her get Ron alone this afternoon. Ginny especially knew how hard it could be to pry Ron away from the holiday festivities. She was lucky for family and friends that helped her scheme. Besides, she had a feeling both women suspected what her surprise was for Ron and wanted to do everything in their power to learn the secret for themselves.

Just as Ron was coming into the front room, she received the text reply that all would be well. As she as tucking the phone into her pocket, her husband snuggled up close and kissed her temple. "Morning," she said, handing him a cup of coffee and waiting for him to have a sip.

"Happy Christmas," Ron said after setting down his mug. "I'm so excited to give you your presents this morning."

Smiling, Darcy fought off the nervous butterflies in her stomach. "Me too," she replied. In reality, she was more excited for the gift Ron would receive from her later. For now, though, the ones under the tree would suffice.

"What do you say," Ron asked, stepping forward and tugging on the sash of her robe. As a rush of cool air hit her naked body, Ron's eyes swept over her and then met her eyes. "Or, we can return to bed for a little while. The presents can wait; there's something else entirely that I wish to unwrap."

"I like the way you think, Weasley," she replied, leaning in for a lingering kiss. She yelped and then laughed as Ron swept her up into his arms. As he carried her to the bedroom, Darcy realised that she couldn't have found a better person to have fallen in love with. Whatever his reaction later, she knew everything would work out accordingly.

* * *

 

Ginny surprisingly had no problem bribing Ron out of the house, and Jane managed to keep Theo and Harry from finding a reason to call him back in. Darcy smirked as she watched Ron standing by their special spot. It was where he'd asked her to marry her six years ago, and now it was about to become even more cherished for the both of them. Summoning her courage, Darcy figured there was no use waiting any longer. She gripped the carefully wrapped gift in her hand and walked out into the backyard of the Burrow.

Stepping up to Ron, she held out a simply wrapped gift. "Here," she said with a smile. "There's one more gift for you today."

Ron smiled and tilted his head in confusion. "Darcy?" he questioned, taking the package from her. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out," Darcy quipped, nudging him playfully. In truth, she was mind-numbingly nervous.

Ron gave a sly grin and began to remove the ribbon. It fell to the ground, and then he removed the lid of the box. His face bunched up in confusion as he stared inside. Lifting a blurry black and white photograph, he held it up for a closer look. "Please, tell me this is what I think it is…" he muttered, his blue eyes darting up to meet Darcy's.

"Merry Christmas, Ron. You're going to be a dad," she said, voice cracking with emotion. "I'm due in June."

Ron glanced at the picture again and then let out a laugh of excitement. He dropped what he was holding and threw his arms around his wife. Into her hair, he muttered, "Dear Merlin, I'm so excited. I never would have guessed."

"Me either," Darcy replied as he allowed her to back up so she could see his face. "I thought I had the flu."

"Now we know why the Pepper-Up potion didn't work," Ron said with a frown. That didn't last long, though. He was obviously too thrilled by this news. Holding his face in his hands, he kissed all over which made her giggle. "Sorry, love. I'm just so happy."

"It's okay," Darcy said, unable to keep from grinning like an idiot. Taking his hands in hers, she added, "It was so hard not to just bust out and tell you."

"I'm glad you waited for today. That makes it so much more special. Come on," Ron said as he took her hand. "Let's go tell everyone the good news."

Darcy laughed as she was gently tugged back toward the house. She was so happy Ron was excited by the surprise. After keeping the secret for so long, it was going to feel amazing sharing it with everyone else too.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Ron found her watching their nieces and nephews playing outside in the snow. She waited for him to drape an arm around her shoulders before she spoke aloud. "That's going to be our son or daughter someday," she said softly, gesturing with her chin. "Do you think they'll end up with the red hair?"

Chuckling, Ron shrugged. "No clue. Most of the Weasley clan does."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I suppose it won't be so bad.

"I'm terrified, you know," she admitted to him, snuggling into his side and relishing in the warmth he provided.

"Me too, but we can be terrified together," Ron replied, placing a kiss atop her head. "You've made me the happiest wizard alive this Christmas. The gift of being a father is more bountiful than anything I've ever received."

Turning in his arms, Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck. Sliding onto her tiptoes, she kissed him soundly. Pulling back, she whispered, "I'm so glad, Ron. I'm looking forward to this next adventure."

"Me too, love," Ron said, holding her close. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
